Olvido & Mirada
by Kafferi Coff
Summary: Así aprenderás a obedecer me. Así aprenderás a amarme ,solo a mi Si,señor. Esa mirada me enamoro por completo . . . (Actividad-Foro:El mejor asesino /ya se que lo soy/.) Levanta el trasero y mata a los Tree Friends!


_**Disclaimer : Htf no me pertenece , sino al sespi equipo de Mondo Media y a sus respectivos creadores .**_

_**Personajes: Petunia y Flippy/Fliqpy**_

_**Olvido & Mirada.**_

* * *

"Te enterrare entre mil hojas de papel y olvido,

Ahogando en el llanto que por ti se desperdicia.

Maldiciendo lo que quedaba para mí de tu nombre.

Y en los ojos de otro hombre

Que sin duda quiera ver su reflejo en los míos,

¡Juro que te olvidare!

Y maldiciendo un recuerdo por no poder ser más que eso,

Entre cada bocanada de humo que salga de mis ardientes entrañas.

¡Juro que te olvidare!

Perdida, acabada, maldita, a sí me has dejado.

¿Qué te dio el derecho hacer a mi alma llorar?

Quizás fue estupidez mía,

Por creer que había esperanza en tu amor vació,

¡No me importa! Olvidare recordar tu nombre

O dejare que letra por letra, me sepulte él."

* * *

Soltó el lápiz ,con punta destrozada por su ansiedad y nervios , arrugó el papel donde se encontraba aquel estúpido poema , no podía dejar de pensar en el , con su pareja , feliz , dejando en el olvido los tan lindos momentos que tuvieron juntos . . .¡Mierda! Otra vez pensando en el . . . en cualquier momento llegarían sus compañeros al instituto , debía tirar al cesto su preciada nicotina , la cual le sacaba el estrés a tirones violentos . Si la llegaran a encontrar con aquel cigarrillo colgando de la comisura de sus labios , su reputación estaría arruinada , los maestros lo tendrían en cuenta , y quedaría como una rebelde del curso , maldiciendo su aspecto de niña ingenua , se levanto con pesadez del pupitre y tiro el cigarro por la ventana , observando el bello sol de la mañana . . . Ver el cielo la hacia sentir nostálgica . . .

Alguien abrió la puerta , se giro con rapidez ,temiendo de que la hayan pillado fumando , trago hondo y exhalo con tranquilidad , solo era un compañero del instituto, uno desconocido que pocas veces tenia ganas de socializar , apenas le dio una mirada a ella , se retiro a su pupitre , al fondo a la izquierda . Con un poco de dificultad , aquel lugar seria el centro de atención . . .

_**POV PETUNIA **_

* * *

Nunca hablé con él, no me caía mal, pero evitaba hablar con él, un sentimiento me decía que nada bueno saldría de su mirada. A pesar de ser algo inexpresivo tenia algunos amigos , como aquella peli roja asustadiza o aquel peli azul que vestía de super-héroe .

Con el paso del tiempo , de a poco, empecé a acercarme a hablar, mejor dicho a socializar con él. Nos hicimos amigos, muy buenos amigos.

Apreciaba sus comentarios, sus consejos me ayudaban en la vida diaria. Un día tuvimos nuestra primera pelea. También fue la última, por lo menos para mí. No creo que tenga la mentalidad de saber que fue la ultima . . .

Todo empezó con mi nuevo novio,Mime , un chico peli morado que conocí en el parque , a veces hacia trabajo comunitario para niños , maquillándose de mimo .A Flippy no le gustó, me dijo que Mime era un degenerado infeliz que lo único que quería de mí era solo pasar un buen rato. Por supuesto que protegí a mi novio. Le dije que se equivocaba, que él era una buena persona.

Flippy no me escuchó, en cambio, sus ojos se tornaron más claros de lo que ya eran,un color neón rodeaba sus pupilas , me tomó por una muñeca y con unos dedos que horriblemente no estaban, me sacó mis intestinos, de paso mis pulmones destrozando todo mi pecho , mientras repetía una y otra vez:

_**-"Así aprenderás a obedecer me."-**_

Luego llegó el turno de mi corazón, con una delicadeza extrema, lo sacó de su lugar y lo depositó en una cajita de plata.

_**-" Así aprenderás a amarme, solo a mí."-**_

La sangre salía por mi cuerpo, mis intestinos adornaban la escena, y mis susurros que decían:

**_-"Si Señor."-_**

se escuchaba como zumbido de mosquito por la pieza. Ya no había vuelta atrás, esa mirada me enamoró por completo. . .

* * *

_**TA DA!**_

_**(Review, si te no te parece mala pareja =/ , de lo contrario . . . **_

_**Manda un review xD ,con tu queja y porque no deberían estar juntos xcc)**_

_**Byee $$**_


End file.
